Christmas story for firehedgehog
by Dragi
Summary: a christmas story for firehedgehog coming out a bit before christmas zack, cloud cause problems wich sephiroth has to deal with. will be a bit crossdressing sephirothxcloud yaoi
1. Chapter 1

This is a christmas story i am writing to my friend firehedgehog ^^ and thanks to miaharpy and "evilmurray"(game friend) for helping me editing it :)

(have rechanged first chapter)

**Christmas story for Firehedgehog**

**Chapter 1**

Cloud was standing outside the cafeteria waiting for Zack. He had promised to wait for him today, so they could eat together.

"Hey Cloud."

Cloud looked up to see Zack running at full speed towards him.

When Zack finally reached him, Cloud asked "Why did you take so long? We promised to meet twenty minutes ago." As he said that, Cloud's belly rumbled, making him blush when Zack shot him a strange look.

"Sorry I'm late, but Sephiroth kept me behind, but let's grab some food and talk about that later" Zack said, putting an arm around Cloud's shoulders and leading him into the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was pretty crowded. They headed for the hot food buffet and took their places in the queue.

"So Cloud, what're you gonna do with your week off? Zack asked. Cloud turned to Zack as he answered.

"I am gonna train."

Zack looked almost shocked at Cloud's response. Who the heck wants to keep working in their free time?

"You're gonna train Cloud?! You know it won't hurt to take some free time to relax a bit." Zack said and gave his friend a concerned look.

"Zack, I am not like you. I'm not interested in partying every time I get a day off and besides, I have to train harder than anyone if I'm going to get my dream job....as a member of SOLDIER." replied Cloud simply, then noticed Zack smirking at him.

"What?" Cloud asked "Why are you looking at me like that?".

"I bet you just want to impress Seph." Zack answered and he grinned even wider when he saw Cloud starting to blush.

"I do not." Was the only thing Cloud was able to say in his defense. Zack moved his face closer to Cloud and said.

"Oh really Cloud, you sure it's not cause you want to show Sephiroth your passion for SOLDIER training?"

Zack knew he had hit a sore spot inside Cloud as his blush deepend and he had begun to shake. He didnt like seeing Cloud like that, but he loved to tease Cloud about his little crush on their General.

It was Cloud's turn to fill his plate with hot food, and he went over to take some spaghetti bolognese.

He furiously began to pile his plate with food. He busied himself taking big spoonfuls of spaghetti bolognese before answering.

"You know that isn't true." but Cloud's expression clearly showed that Zack was not wrong in saying what he had.

"You know Cloud, we all know how much you lov-" but before Zack could finish, Cloud spun towards him, and with pure anger blazing in his eyes, he took the bolognese-filled ladle and threw its contents over Zack

Zack's SOLDIER instincts kicked in and he was just able to dodge out of the way, then was about to smirk back at Cloud for missing him and to tell him to keep his temper in check, but as he looked at his friend, he saw Cloud had gone ghostly pale and seemed to be in shock.

He turned around to see what had provoked this reaction in his comrade.. He started to laugh as he saw what Cloud had actually hit with the sauce.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

its christmas day here so updating chapter 2 :) chapter 3 and 4 will come soon once my back is better. not able to sit too long on the computer cause of my lovely crapy back lol. and i also changed a bit on chapter 1 turned meat soup and pasta into spaghetti bolognese.

thx for the reviews :) and all the alearts :D makes me happy ^^

firehedgehog: hope u got your answer here :)

MC: my second beta reader has finaly had some time and beta readed chapter 1 and 2 hope u find it better.

dreamysherry: is a bit more then 2 chapters ^^ but got most of the chapters done in my note book, so no worries. and you will see soon what Sephiroth is planning :)

**Christmas story for firehedgehog.**

**Chapter 2**

Sephiroth was very annoyed. He had been thinking about what to get Cloud and Zack for Christmas, as they had bought him presents and were going to celebrate in his apartment because they didn't want him to be alone over the holidays. He was never good with special occasions.

He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he saw Zack, who had been standing in front of him swiftly move aside. The next thing he saw was a red liquid packed with meatballs, just inches from his face.

SPLAT!!!

His face was covered in spaghetti sauce, it dripped down his hair and onto his jacket. The heat from the sauce didn't bother him at all, but the fact that the whole room went deathly quiet as everyone stopped and stared at him, did.

He opened his eyes to see Cloud's shocked expression, mouth wide open, still holding the dripping ladle.

The silence seemed to last for an eternity, before it was broken by Zack roaring with laughter and pointing straight at Sephiroth.

"Oh Seph, you should see your face! It looks hilarious." Zack said between each peal of laughter.

Sephiroth did not like being laughed at, and especially despised being pointed at . He did the first thing that came into his head. He grabbed Zack's neck and with blinding speed, smashed his face into the pan of bolognese sauce. He then released his hold and started to head toward the exit, stopping only to say one thing.

"Zack, Cloud you two are to meet me in my office in thirty minutes." and with that, he stalked out of the cafeteria. The only sound left to hear in the silent room was one small whimper from Cloud.

"I am so dead."

TBC

sorry for short chapter. all chapter is at diffrent length. hope people will still review makes me happy ^^

and thx to miaharpy and "evilmurray"(game friend ^^) for beta reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Christmas story for Firehedgehog  
Beta: Spopococ (thanks for beta reading)  
Pairing: SephirothxCloud Zackx??  
Warning: Characters might be OC  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.  
Chapter: 3**

Cloud was nervous.

He and Zack were walking towards Sephiroth's office

"What do you think our punishment will be this time, Zack?" Cloud asked nervously. Zack could hear the fear in his voice.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll just have to wash the toilets again," He answered with a smile, as he put an arm around Cloud and pulled him closer to try and calm him down.

They stopped in front of Sephiroth's office, and Zack knocked on the door, waiting for an response.

They entered the office when they heard Sephiroth call out, "Come in."

When they entered, they saw two chairs in front of Sephiroth's desk. On the desk were two boxes; the box to left had Cloud's name on it, whilst the one on the right had Zack's.

"Sit down," Sephiroth ordered, whilst looking down at some paper he was working on. Cloud and Zack did as they were told without saying a word.

Zack was looking curiously at the box with his name on it, and Cloud was simply looking down at the floor, both of them waiting for Sephiroth to finish with his papers.

When Sephiroth had done so, he placed the papers to the side, before looking straight at Cloud and Zack.

Cloud was getting even more nervous. He could see in Sephiroth's eyes that the General was not happy, but Zack only smirked in Sephiroth's direction.

"So Seph, are Cloudy and I gonna be stuck washing the toilets again?" Zack asked cheekily, before he turned his attention back to the mystery box with his name on it.

"No, you are not going to be cleaning the toilets again. You two are going to be serving food in the cafeteria, and when you are not in the cafeteria serving food, you will have other things to keep you busy. Zack will be helping the Turks with their small mission, while Cloud will be staying with me," Sephiroth answered, "And you both are going to do as you are told."

Zack looked back at Sephiroth, almost shocked, while Cloud looked like he'd been stunned entirely.

"Seph, have you gone soft? Is that all we're gonna do?" Zack asked, while his smirk grew wider.

"Oh, I have not grown soft, Zack. And for your information, that was not all. You are to wear everything in these boxes the whole time, no changing in one whole week, and then your punishment is over," Sephiroth answered, as he picked up both boxes and gave the box to the designated owner.

"You two are to meet up here, wearing the clothes from the box, tomorrow morning at six. And if you don't wear the clothes, I'll find a much more severe punishment for the both of you. Now, you're dismissed," Sephiroth said firmly, before going back to his work.

Cloud grabbed Zack and left the office, before the Lieutenant could start one of his one-hundred question games with Sephiroth and make things worse.

"I wonder what clothes we're gonna have to wear?" Zack thought aloud, once Cloud had closed Sephiroth's office door.

"Who knows? But I guess it can't hurt if we take a look at it now," Cloud answered, while looking at Zack who was already trying to open the box. When Zack finally got his box opened, both he and Cloud looked at what was inside.

"Oh Gaia, you've got to be kidding me," Cloud said, as both his and Zack's eyes widened at the sight.

TBC

Have bad habbits to update a story or write a oneshot on my bday. so here we got an update on this story this year ^^ sorry for the long wait. and alot huge thanks for the reviews :) I try and be faster with the next chapter :) and if anyone has a person they want zack to be together with please tell. :) and i get really happy if i get an review :)


End file.
